Growth Challenges
The Silver & Bone Challenge Index Here you will find a list of Growth art and writing challenges as well as Clan, Order and Form challenges. More information on Clan and Order challenges can be found on their respective pages. A list of links to them can be found in the Clan Challenges section of this journal. SPECIAL NOTICE! Examples for the Growth Challenges will be filled in as they become available. If you're interested in doing a challenge before then and need help, feel free to drop the group a note. If you'd like to do an example or use your challenge as an example, drop us a note for that too! :) This message will self-destruct once all challenges have an adequate number of examples. Challenge Guidelines * All challenges can either be illustrated or written. * Keep in mind that certain challenges (such as Clan, Order, and Form) will always only benefit one PC. That PC will receive the Silver for having completed the challenge, as well as any benefits or perks completing it grants. Such as in the case of Clan and Order challenges, the PC will receive a Silver, the free Ability associated with that Clan, as well as allegiance to that Clan. In the case of Form Challenges, the PC will receive a Silver and that Form, and access to the purchasing the Form Abilities. * Any secondary or supporting characters in a Clan, Order or Form challenge will not receive a Silver, access to the Clan/Order or their abilities, or the Form and its abilities. In other words, there aren't any two-for-one-challenges. * If the challenge features multiple characters from the same submitter, then only one can receive a Silver at the submitter's discretion. * If the challenge features multiple characters from different players, then only one of the submitter's characters will receive a Silver. * If you're writing''' a challenge, they must be no shorter than 1500 words'. If your challenge is longer than 10,000 words, please break it up into different submissions and/or chapters. You will receive a Silver for every piece of the story you submit. The same goes for sequential art illustrations and comic pages. * For stories shorter than 1500 words', the mods reserve their right to reject''' the story altogether and the submitter will not receive a Silver. * Illustrated pieces must be fully coloured''' and shaded, preferably with a background. These will presumably be a "storytelling" piece. Make sure your submission tells the story of the challenge! Sketches and WIPs will go into the General Art folder and the submitter will not receive a Silver. * **IMPORTANT**: When submitting your completed challenge, whether illustrated or written, please mention which challenge it is you are completing in the description section of the deviation! Your piece will be rejected if we don't know which challenge you're addressing! * The challenges are mostly just a jumping-off point to create something with your character. It is encouraged that you utilize whichever theme outlined in the challenge to base your short story or an illustrated piece on, however. If the mods read the story or view the piece and it seems like it has nothing at all to do with the challenge, it will go into the General Art/Written work gallery folder and the submitter will not receive a Silver.' (We'll notify you if this happens.) * You may roleplay out your challenge as well, but it is important to grammar and spell check your submission and to make it sound as though it was all written by the same author. If you DO RP your challenge, '''PLEASE NOTIFY US IN THE DESCRIPTION OF YOUR SUBMISSION, and all participants will receive a Silver.' * The submitter of any challenges that have been RP'ed, will receive 2 Silvers. One for submitting, and one for organising the RP as well as editing the piece to make it suitable for seamless reading. * The first thing any player should do when first joining SnB is to submit their character ref sheet followed immediately by their Clan Entry Challenge. They may then select their free ability, a Silver, and can go on to do other challenges and gain more Silvers or participate in RP. Please note that you cannot complete Growth Challenges until you have completed your Clan Entry! * Challenges can take place in the character's past, before coming to Chambury! But please mention where in the character's timeline the scene is taking place. This is applicable to any and all types of Challenges. Types of Challenges All challenges grant at least 1 Silver upon completion and acceptance into the group gallery. Growth Challenges - (Formerly known as General Challenges) These types of challenges are meant to encourage your character to grow, hence the name. Based predominately on a theme or set of themes, the artist/writer is required to create something that satisfies those themes while also encouraging their character to develop. This is especially useful if you do not RP but still want to grow your character and gain Silvers for them to purchase Abilities. These are listed below and are marked as to whether they can (not that they DO) count as canon or non-canon. The artist/writer must specify in the description of their creation whether it is canon for their character or non-canon. Clan Challenges - Challenges one must complete in order to gain access to the perks of being in a Clan, such as unique Clan Abilities. Order Challenges - Like Clan Challenges, Order Challenges must be completed in order to gain access to the perks of being in that Order, such as Abilities unique to that Order. Form Challenges - In order to access a new Form, a player must complete a challenge for each Form. Once completed, they are awarded 1 Silver and the Form they sought to unlock. RP Challenges - These are to be placed in the http://silver-and-bone.deviantart.com/gallery/32155538/RP-Archive-and-Scenes. They can be either illustrated scenes of an RP or the RP log itself, but please be aware that all logs submitted must be edited in a unifying voice, and spell and grammar checked to your best ability. No conversation between players can be included. All participants will receive 1 Silver, while the submitter will receive 2: one for editing/organising the RP and another for submitting it. Special Event Challenges - These are rare but can net a submitter a significant amount of Silver if done right. Special Events can include RP participation, and/or creating a short story or illustration that expresses that special event. Past examples include The King of Wolves Tournament and Twitterpated. The results of which can be viewed in the http://silver-and-bone.deviantart.com/gallery/33019769/Monthly-Art-Challenges Growth Challenges 1. A situation in which your character must embrace their animal mind and let go of their humanity. (Canon) Example: A hunter has them in their sights, cornered like an animal. Their human mind wants to beg for their life but their animal reviles at it and wants to be free by tooth and claw. 2. A situation in which a change may be triggered without their consent or expectation. (Canon) Example: Life's tough when you're a lycanthrope and you've decided to hit up the local watering hole for a bit of liquid comfort and pleasant conversation with a few friends. But time flies when you're having fun and before you realise it, you've had more than a few too many and your inner beast is stirring to life. Despite your best efforts, your self-control is hampered by a lack of sobriety - like it or not, you're going to be changing and soon. Do you excuse yourself and try to stumble away to safety? Do you beg your friends for help? Or do you just let the pieces fall as they may and have a bit of human meat for happy hour? 3. Through a series of significant events, it's time for them to come out as a werewolf to their significant other/family/friend or have been accidentally discovered. (Canon) Example: You've been hanging out with your human friend for a long time and you've gotten pretty close. You've shared many things, but one thing remains a secret, and it's eating you alive. Your inner beast longs for a companion and even though you know better, you need to reveal yourself and show your true form. Did you plan for this reveal or did it just happen? Is your friend accepting or do you have to deal with the screams? Example 2: http://silver-and-bone.deviantart.com/art/Closing-The-Books-483082117 Closing the Books by http://sorien.deviantart.com 4'''. They HAVE to change NOW! But they're wearing their favourite clothes. :'( (Canon) '''Example: http://silver-and-bone.deviantart.com/art/No-Show-480349288 No Show by http://Sorien.Deviantart.com 5.'''They meet another shapeshifter for the very first time after first changing/being bitten. (Canon) '''Example: 6. With great power comes great responsibility...but are they responsible? (Canon) Example: 7. They must help another shapeshifter they don't know out of an extremely risky situation. (Canon) Example: A full moon night sees a gathering of your "pack," including quite a few non-lupine lycanthropes you don't recognise, among them, one of the feared were snakes or naga. While you're still making acquaintances, shots ring out and the stench of tear gas overwhelms your nose. You run, but after a time, it becomes obvious that whoever was doing the shooting wasn't aiming for you - or any of your friends for that matter. Out of curiosity, you double back only to see the naga you just met being forcibly restrained by a mixed group of humans and werewolves - all very well equipped - and you remember a rumour... something about captured were snakes being worth a fortune to the Cinocephali. Whatever's going to happen to that were snake is bound to be a fate worse than death... but is it worth risking your life for a total stranger? You could launch a raid on your own, gather up some of your friends for a coordinated attack, or maybe even try negotiating with the capture team. But why put yourself at risk for a total stranger? Whatever your choice, it won't be easy. 8. Werewolves are creatures of two souls - one of man and one of a beast. How do they balance them in their daily lives? (Canon) Example: 9. They must find peace with their other half if they're normally in conflict with them in order to solve a mystery or deal with a stressful situation. (Canon) Example: 10. A situation in which they encounter another supernatural creature that's not another shapeshifter. (Canon) Example: 11. How does being a shapeshifter challenge their belief system? (Canon) Example: 14. A situation that will require the use of any of your newly acquired Abilities. This can include, but is not limited to, Clan, Order, Form, Were, Mystic, and Human Abilities. (Canon) Example: 15. How has being a shapeshifter improved their quality of life? How has it damaged it? (Canon) Example: 16. You are offered the position of Alpha in your chosen Clan. What will you do with your new power? (Non-canon challenge) Example: 17. Something has gone wrong, you are forced to choose from two options; change your were species, or become a normal human. Which do you decide? (Non-canon challenge) Example: 18. You are stuck in one form for a prolonged period of time, how do you react and what effect does this have? (Canon challenge) Example: 19. One of the other clans is coming close to your territory, which is causing friction. Do you resolve the situation with words, or claws? (Canon challenge) Example: 20. '''You find a freshly bitten were who is teetering between life and death, do you see to end their affliction before they turn, or help them survive the night? (Canon challenge) '''Example: 21. 'What does your social media account(s) consist of? (Canon challenge) '''Example: ' Clan Challenges Things To Know About Challenges and Clan Abilities *'''Submitting a Clan Entry Challenge will gain you 1 Silver, and a free Clan Ability. Other Clan Abilities and augment ranks must be purchased with Silvers. *If you have not submitted a Clan Entry Challenge, you do not get your free Clan Ability. *Note that there is only ONE specific Clan Ability that you get for free. It is always listed first in the list of Clan Abilities for that Clan. *The One Free Clan Ability Rule works the same for Orders. *Note that every Clan technically has two free Abilities, but the second one will require a specific unlocked form''' to access. *'If you switch Clans, you will keep all Abilities and augment ranks you have earned or bought. You will not keep any Clan Abilities you got for free.' *'RPing out any challenge is always an option as well.' But, the RP must consist of two or more players and must be submitted as a challenge. All those who participate in the RP will receive a Silver upon being reviewed by a mod. As always, the submitted RP log must be adequately edited, spelling and grammar checked, and all posts integrated seamlessly with one another. *'Challenges derived from RP must have a note in the description detailing as such.' Along with the names of the Players and their characters involved. *'If a character pre-joins a Clan outside of Chambury, they may do so for free and select one free Clan ability'. If they complete the Clan Entry challenge after their character becomes active in the group/in Chambury, they may take an additional free Clan Ability, as well as a Silver for completing that challenge. *'Any challenge you complete in SnB will earn you 1 Silvereach for collaborations, roleplayed entries will retain the 2:1 silvers.' Please Note the group to be sure that you get your Silver though. You cannot give yourself Silvers without approval from a mod. *'Challenges can take place in the character's past, before coming to Chambury!' But please mention where in the character's timeline the scene is taking place. This is applicable to any and all types of Challenges. Labelling Your Clan Entry/Exit Challenge Your Clan Entry/Exit Challenge must be labelled correctly and placed in the correct folder (Labelled Clan Entry/Exit Challenges in the gallery) in order to be accepted. In the title of your submitted deviation provide the following: (Clan)-Entry-(Name of Character) Examples: Versi-Entry-Autumn Ulf-Entry-Jonas Lyc-Entry-Seiberling''' ' '''Likewise with Exit challenges:' Versi-Exit-Autumn Ulf-Exit-Jonas Lyc-Exit-Seiberling'' Cinocephali Clan Challenges To view the Lycaon Clan Challenges go here, and scroll down. To view the Ulfhednar Clan Challenges go here, and scroll down. To view the Versipellis Clan Challenges go here, and scroll down. Order Challenges Information on each Clan's respective Orders can be found on the same page as their Clans in the above links. Order challenges are very similar to Clans but with more specific goals in mind and slightly varying themes. Form Challenges Were and Human forms come standard. This section displays only the challenges associated with the unlockable forms. For a complete information on forms, their perks and drawbacks, check out the Forms_and_Their_Functions page. Animal Form Challenge Write a short story or create an image that personifies any of the following prompts. Submit it to the proper folder in the group gallery. *Panic rising up, a dire need to escape *Complete withdrawal from human civilisation for an extended period *Complete surrender to the animal-mind Berserker Form Challenge Write a short story or create an image that personifies any of the following prompts. Submit it to the proper folder in the group gallery. *Suffering severe emotional trauma. *Completely surrendering to the power of their animal *Allowing unbridled Rage and/or Hunger to consume them Spirit Form Challenge Write a short story or create an image that personifies any of the following prompts. Submit it to the proper folder in the group gallery. *A near-death experience. *Predisposition to clairvoyance and/or sensitivity to the presence of spirits, ghosts, demons and other incorporeal entities. The ability to dream lucidly can count as well. *Deep meditation focused on accessing the Spirit Realm. *Engage in ritualistic magic specifically geared towards summoning this form or somehow accessing the Spirit Realm. Dog Head Form Challenge Write a short story or create an image that personifies any of the following prompts. Submit it to the proper folder in the group gallery. *Use of psychotropic drugs. *Forced transformation that is somehow hindered or slowed. *Near-death experience. *Meditation focused on controlling the manifestation of your bestial self. *Predisposition to clairvoyant abilities coupled with the meditative use of ones' animal senses.